Yuujou no Keshin
Yuujou no Keshin (友情の化身, lit. Evolution of Friendship) là bài hát nhân vật của Amemiya Taiyou. Bài hát này được biểu diễn chuyển âm của cậu, Eguchi Takuya. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật シャララララ シャララ シャララララ シャララ 何もさわれないけど うまく言えないけれど 確かに他にない 何かがここにある 孤独に震えて ひとりだった僕も みんなと出逢って ぬくもりを知ったよ 友情が僕とみんなの間に立ってる とてつもなくでかい化身さ! 頑丈で強いぜっ! 友情が僕とみんなの心をつないでる 放課後のグランドで共に見た 夕焼け空のように シャララララ シャララ シャララララ シャララ 辛くて苦しい どんな嫌なことも 忘れるぐらいに 夢中で遊んだよ 友情が僕とみんなの間に立ってる 離れてもつながっている! 友情の絆で! 将来の不安も消えた もう希望しかない! 暗闇を切り裂き射し込んだ 朝の陽射しのように シャララララ シャララ シャララララ シャララ シャララララ シャララ シャララララ シャララ Romaji SHARARARARA SHARARA SHARARARARA SHARARA nani mo sawarenai kedo umaku ienai keredo tashika ni hoka ni nai nani ka ga koko ni aru kodoku ni furuete hitori datta boku mo minna to deatte nukumori wo shitta yo yuujou ga boku to minna no aida ni tatteru totetsu mo naku dekai keshin sa! joubu de tsuyoi ze! yuujou ga boku to minna no kokoro wo tsunaideru houkago no GURANDO de tomo ni mita yuuyake zora no you ni SHARARARARA SHARARA SHARARARARA SHARARA tsurakute kurushii donna iya na kotomo wasureru gurai ni muchuu de asonda yo yuujou ga boku ta minna no aida ni tatteru hanarete mo tsunagatteiru! yuujou no kizuna de! shourai no fuan mo kieta mou kibou shika nai! kurayami wo kirisaki sashi konda asa no hizashi no you ni SHARARARARA SHARARA SHARARARARA SHARARA SHARARARARA SHARARA SHARARARARA SHARARA Bản dịch Anh Ngữ Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala I can’t feel any of it And I can’t put it into words very well But what’s for sure is that Something is right here Shaking in loneliness,I was beside myself Meeting everyone and experiencing their warmth Friendship is what stands between us all A humongous avatar! It’s tough and strong! Friendship is what connects our hearts together On the after-school grounds where we all watched Like the sunset in the sky Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Even if it’s sorrowful and painful,all these terrible things I could almost forget them all when we concentrated on playing Friendship is what stands between us all We’re connected even if we’re separated! With the bonds of friendship! The anxiety of the future has disappeared, all that’s left is hope! It has pierced through the darkness and shone itself through Like the sunlight of morning Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Bản dịch Việt ngữ Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Tôi không cảm thấy được gì Tôi cũng không thể diễn đạt thành lời Nhưng cái chắc chắn là Có một thứ gì đó đang ở đây Rung rẩy trong sự cô đơn, ngoài tôi ra Được gặp mọi người và trải nghiệm sự ấm áp này Tình bạn đứng giữa chúng ta Một hóa thân! Nó thật mạnh mẽ! Tình bạn kết nối trái tim chúng ta Ở bãi đất trống sau giờ học, nơi mà chúng ta dõi theo Như ánh nắng hoàng hôn ở chân trời kia Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Dù có đau khổ và tuyệt vọng, những thứ tồi tệ này Tôi gần như quên chúng đi khi chúng ta tập trung trên sân Tình bạn là thứ đứng giữa chúng ta Chúng ta liên kết với nhau dù có xa cách! Với sự gắn bó của tình bạn! Lo ngại về tương lai biết mất, những gì còn lại là hi vọng! Nó chiếu xuyên qua bầu trời đen tối và tỏa sáng Như ánh nắng bình minh của buổi sớm ban mai Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Shalalalala shalala Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật